


Full Moon on Lake Ontario

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Protective Derek, Snarky Stiles, Wolf Cuddles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: When he looked down again he could see Derek at the bottom of the pile of rocks, front paws up on one of the boulders before him. He gave a small howl of disapproval and whined a bit before dropping back down so all four paws were on the sand again."What? Go back to running around, ya lunatic. I'll be fine up here." He shouted down at the wolf.Derek glared up at Stiles, eyes glowing blue for a moment in a way that said 'be careful or I will kick your ass later' before he turned and took off down the beach again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday! Who needs some wolf!Derek fluff?

One day. They were one freaking days drive from Maine when the SUV decided to throw a belt. And of course Derek couldn't fix it and he wouldn't let Stiles try to fix it with duct tape like he would the Jeep. So they were stuck in Rochester, NY for the night waiting for the SUV to get fixed by some big burly dude with a mullet, a massive Flogging Molly tattoo, and enough piercings that Stiles seriously wondered how the man didn't have a serious case of tetanus. 

It was also the night of the full moon, so instead of staying at a hotel in the city they took a bus to one of the suburbs on the edge and found a smaller motel by the lake to crash in for the night. Derek had grown accustomed to going full wolf and going for a run on the night of the full moon, and while it wasn't something he NEEDED to do, he still liked to do it if he has the opportunity. 

And let's be honest, Stiles' likes wolf Derek. He looks cool as hell, and he's big. Way bigger than any dogs Stiles has seen in person. Not that he didn't know wolves were bigger than dogs, but still, watching your six foot tall boyfriend turn into a massive black wolf was pretty epic. 

Stiles was flopped back on the bed of their motel room, arms up and hands folded behind his head as he listened to Derek in the bathroom. "Dude, I've seen you naked, you don't have to strip in the bathroom." He teased. 

Stiles could practically hear Derek rolling his eyes on the other side of the mostly closed door. "Shut up, Stiles." 

Stiles grinned to himself. "Never!" He said, rolling onto his stomach to watch the door creek open as a now shorter and fluffier Derek stepped out. " Feel better?" He asked, one eyebrow raised in question as he look at the wolf. 

Derek snorted at Stiles in response and padded over to the door, bringing one paw up to scratch at it lightly in away that said 'let's go already'. 

Stiles rolled on the bed, overestimating how much room he had left he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow.." He groaned from where he landed awkwardly with one arm pinned under himself. 

Derek grumbled low at the teen before coming over and licking his cheek, an action he knew Stiles hated.  

"Eww. Dude, really? That's disgusting." Stiles rubbed at his cheek with a shirt sleeve before pushing himself up to sit. "I'm sure you found that just hilarious." He said as he glared down at the wolf. 

Derek tilted his head but made no sounds, just watched the teen standing over him. 

"Alright, come on. The beach should be empty, or mostly empty this time of night. If anything people will just think I have a really big dog..." Stiles said more to himself than Derek as he moved to walk around the wolf. Derek stepped back to give him room. 

Derek stayed at Stiles' side until they reached the shore of the lake. It was a short walk down the road, but there were a few people out even at this late hour, and they didn't need anyone thinking he was a wild animal on the loose. 

The instant they hit the shore and saw no one was around Derek took off running at full speed. 

Stiles chuckled and followed after him, walking at his own pace as he watched the black mass of fur and muscle that was Derek Hale dart back and forth along the shore ahead. Every once in a while Derek would run back, circle Stiles quickly and take off back down the shore again. 

About a quarter mile down the shore Stiles' stopped at an outcropping of rocks. It was bright enough with the full moon overhead that he could see every nook and sharp angle. So of course being the energetic dork he was he decided to climb up to the top and check out the view. The highest rock was only about 25 or 30 feet up. A large boulder with multiple smaller ones around it that stuck out into the lake about 15 feet, maybe more. 

It was easy enough for Stiles to climb. And when he made it to the top he totally did the whole cheesy superhero pose with his hands on his hips and his head held high. Cause hell yes, he felt like a badass for climbing a bunch of rocks in the middle of the night with only the moon to see by. 

When he looked down again he could see Derek at the bottom of the pile of rocks, front paws up on one of the boulders before him. He gave a small howl of disapproval and whined a bit before dropping back down so all four paws were on the sand again. 

"What? Go back to running around, ya lunatic. I'll be fine up here." He shouted down at the wolf. 

Derek glared up at Stiles, eyes glowing blue for a moment in a way that said 'be careful or I will kick your ass later' before he turned and took off down the beach again. 

Stiles watched him a moment before turning to look out over the lake. There were a lot of boats out on it. Some with lights coming from them but most were dark. He could even see light's coming from the Canadian side of the shore and what he thought might be a border patrol boat cruising by. 

Despite it being the middle of the night he could see pretty far thanks to the light of the moon, and it was pretty freaking sweet. He would definitely have to come back tomorrow before they go to pick up the SUV from the shop and see how it looked in the light of day. 

Eventually Stiles got bored with the view, and Derek kept coming back to the rocks to bark and whine at him. So Stiles climbed down, managing not to fall on his ass in the process much to Derek's surprise, and the two of them walked back to the motel. 

Derek was still panting hard when they reached their room and the moment Stiles opened the door he ran in and jumped up onto the bed. 

"Dude, your paws are all dirty." Stiles whined as he watched Derek flop sideways on the bed, back to him with a huff. "Are you seriously staying like that?" He asked as he walked over and kicked his sneakers off beside the bed. 

Derek gave another loud huff in response and Stiles sighed in turn. He knew there was no point fighting Derek on this, besides he was tired and the AC of the room felt amazing after walking around in the humid night air. 

Stiles kicked off his pants next and after some shoving managed to climb into bed beside Derek. "Dude, you're lucky this place has AC, cause otherwise it would be waaaay too hot for me to sleep next to you like this." He said as he brought a hand up to scratch Derek behind one ear. 

Derek grumbled indignantly, but still leaned into Stiles' hand as he continued to scratch. Eventually he turned and flopped so his head was on Stiles' chest. Once he was better situated he nosed at Stiles' other hand where it rested over his heart. 

Knowing what it meant when dogs did something like that Stiles brought his hand up and began to pet Derek from the top of his head down to the middle of his back in lazy strokes. "God, you're weird." He jokes sleepily. 

Derek rumbled low in his throat but stayed relaxed on Stiles' chest. They fell asleep like that. Derek resting with his head over Stiles' heart and Stiles' hands buried in Derek's fur. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have written at the moment, so I hope it's enough to sustain you all until I get back from visiting my cousin and her family!
> 
> As always, I would love to hear any comments or questions you have and thank you again for reading!
> 
> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
